emus::
by wide eyed little girl
Summary: Folive drabble cenetered around endurANTs/ "I feel like I might actually-" BOOM. And Olive still had a chance. It was small but it was there/first folive fic; oneshot./ K for slight swearing


"_I feel like I might actually-"_

_BOOM_

And Olive still had a chance.

It was small but it was there.

She had met Fletcher when she was 5, the first day of kindergarten. From the start, the teacher knew they were special. She had put Fletcher and Olive right next to each other in the table groups, always had them doing partner work together, pushing them to be the best of friends.

So maybe she owed her heartbreak to her kindergarten teacher.

Or maybe it was completely her fault.

When the other kids had been running from cooties, Olive had become best friends with Fletcher. She didn't know it, but when they were those pint sized people, Fletcher had been experiencing his first major crush.

It was on Sarah Jane, Olive's older sister.

And Olive was slightly jealous.

For a while, she suspected Fletcher only came down to her house to see Sarah Jane, SJ as Fletcher called her.

But when Sarah Jane left for college Fletcher stayed. He still hung out with her and he was still her best friend. So when all the girls and boys were starting to get crushes, Fletcher found himself missing SJ, his first crush.

But when they got older, maybe 9, he realised how Olive had grown up to become a spitting image of her older sister, the one that was married and living New York.

Olive remembered how adorable SJ had thought Fletcher was. Heck, they came back to San Francisco for their wedding and after her first dance with her husband, when the other couples were called to the stage, she had walked off the dance floor and got Fletcher. She had danced with him on her hip, her groom doing the same with Olive.

That was when they were 8. Little did Olive know when they were called a cute couple by her sister and the man of honor, Fletcher had not only over heard but agreed.

When they were 9, Fletcher had grown a crush on his best friend. Olive loved every second of it. She thought it was because she loved attention as her parents had told her, but it was because she had the beginning of a crush on Fletcher.

It was like a movie. She was destined to have a life like a movie.

The boy she had been raised with was falling for her. And eventually, she was going to fall for him. Maybe they would have a small complication, one that made their story even greater.

Olive thought that was what the ANT Farm was.

When they joined, Fletcher… and everything she had none… disappeared.

Fletcher was sick of this crush on Olive, the one that he thought she would never reciprocate.

So he pushed away his feelings. But it didn`t work. Because every time she laughed at one of his jokes, every time she complimented his paintings or even smiled, he fell harder,

That wasn`t what he wanted.

So he left her.

One day, instead of sitting on the couch and watching her read for a few seconds, then strike up a conversation about whatever random junk she was reading, he just walked over to his easels and started painting.

He lost himself in his art, using every second of his free time.

Never speaking to Olive.

He hadn`t stopped liking her.

Not ever.

For quite awhile, she was the only thing he even tried to paint. He tried different mediums, anything, everything, that would be impossible to capture Olive in.

Anything that would brush away the pain.

Because she spoke to him.

The first month, she walked up behind him and watched him paint, the strokes going across the canvas.

She watched him sculpt, moving his hands along the clay, turning a lump or something… into art.

But she never said anything to him.

Don't get her wrong, she wanted to…

She would die to talk to him.

But he had decided what he wanted to do.

Because he hadn't spoke to her.

And just like that, Olive's idea of a movie left.

Instead she found herself living a tragedy, but this affected her more than Romeo and Juliet ever could.

Because this was her life.

He stopped painting eventually. He just sat on a stool, with a brush in his hand.

And Olive stopped coming over.

When they were 11, Angus came into the ANT Farm. He set his stuff up right by Fletcher. So whenever he was bored Fletcher was right there to talk to. They became best friends. But for a year, Olive was alone.

Actually, she would be alone for the next year. Because when they were 12, Chyna joined the Farm.

Apparently Fletcher has gotten over his little crush on Olive because he was obsessing over Chyna.

Angus snapped that up.

If his best friend was going gaga over a girl, why couldn't he? So he showed his true colours.

Angus went crazy over Olive.

She was everything.

But unlike the crush Fletcher had on her, she didn't enjoy it.

And in that second she realised something. She liked Fletcher.

"_You're beautiful."_

Well, if he wanted to rip her apart he was doing it right.

Pretty soon, Chyna became her best friend, she wasn't lonely.

But she couldn't handle it. That constant… whatever Fletcher was doing, she couldn't take it.

So she teased him. She told him he was hopeless, she called him a loser, denied her friendship with him. Anything that would push him away. But he was in _love_ with Chyna.

What else was it? Olive could put up with the pain in her chest, she could fight it. It's not like they were dating, right? Chyna had told Fletcher she didn't like him. She had constantly denied it, telling him to get off this creepy crush.

He needed to move on.

(Why couldn't he move on? He left his crush on Olive behind… in fact, he left Olive behind. How was it so hard to leave Chyna?)

So, when they left for Australia, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like she could get Fletcher back.

She wasn't sure how or why, but she did.

And that hurt the most.

Because when he left for the outback, it was to impress Chyna. He still loved her.

And her chance to win him back had diminished to almost nothing.

At least he would never be with Chyna. She had no interest in him.

At least, that's what Olive thought.

Watching Fletcher scare off the Emus was amazing. This boy, this weak little boy, the one who was scared of butterflies, he saved them.

He saved their lives.

Olive found that amazing. Apparently China did to. Because that's when Chyna said 6 words that would haunt Olive Doyle.

"_I feel like I might actually-"_

(Yes Chyna. Tell your best friend's crush you like him. Please do. Then the pain will increase by a thousand. This was exactly what Olive wanted)

_BOOM_

There. Olive's boomerang came back, and Olive had never been so happy to see someone unconscious.

But kept her cool. Chyna was her best friend. She wasn't supposed to be happy when she was hurt.

And this movie Olive had dreamed about still had a chance.

Never mind.

Because Fletcher sunk to his knees crying, begging her to wake up and finish her sentence.

Just because Chyna wasn't going to tell him now, how does that mean she wouldn't when she woke up?

When she woke, she would tell Fletcher exactly how she felt. He would jump for joy and they would have an incredibly romantic moment.

They would be high school sweethearts, go to the same school, and grow up. They would have children and a happy family, where Olive would be stuck with Angus for the rest of her life.

Because Chyna had already fallen for Fletcher.

Any chance she had, had left with the Emus.


End file.
